Nothing less than Perfect
by Insert a Catchy Penname Here
Summary: Being blind means nothing when it comes to being a Ranger...but what about Red Ranger?


Nothing less than Perfect

Author Note: Mh…tired…*Yawn* I gotta go a trip tomorrow, and by the time most of you read this message, I'll be gone. I will return with gifts of updating on Sunday. ^_^ Enjoy this short one-shot story in order to fill your request, Cassie!

"Left foot, then right…" Cassie instructed her three year old little daughter. The girl stumbled, trying to walk with high determination, "there you go!" The twenty four year old beamed at her.

"She's getting there," her twenty five year old husband, Jayden, commented as he played with their other two daughters.

"And I am very proud of my baby girl," the women scooped her in her lap and kissed her forehead, "I love you, Lily."

"Love you, Mommy," the child groped for her neck to bury her face in it affectionalitly.

"Sissy," one of the two twin girls Jayden held in his lap, Clover, squirmed.

"Mommy," the other, Claire, did the same. The former Red Ranger rose, making them hang upside down by the waists, causing two squeals.

"Let us go!" Claire wriggling around, giggling like insanity.

"Yeah! We want to see Mommy!" Clover agreed quickly.

"And what's wrong with Daddy?" he pretended to be hurt.

"Let them come," Cassie rolled her eyes, taking the two in her arms and cradling the two year olds.

They were both the spitting image of her. They had light brown hair to their thighs, big innocent brown eyes, and slim figures. They had Jayden's face and his stubbornness, and the rest was all their own. They were identical only physically. Clover was just like her mother: quiet and a leader when needed, while Claire was Jayden: headstrong and a natural born leader, anytime, anywhere.

The two young adults didn't know about Lily, though. She looked so much like Jayden, his shade of hair and his eyes perfectly. She had a muscular frame but her mother's nose and mouth, but his legs and speed. But the thing on her personality…they didn't quite know. She'd never explored on her own because of her own safety constraints or really opened for the world.

Lily was blind.

She'd been born that way, and Cassie always thought she did something wrong in carrying the first born. She was petrified when she got pregnant with the twins, but when they turned out to be healthy children, Jayden finally got her to believe it was just how God destined her to be.

She had more symphathy for her. She was a bit prone to temper tantrums, and she had a short temper, that was for sure. She often let her slid when she broke something on purpose and hit her sisters. But Jayden was a whole different book. He'd scold her and punish her, just like a seeing child. But he was always careful to remember she couldn't see some things, so he'd have to teach her gently.

"You're getting there," he encouraged as Lily tried to locate her father by his voice, walking on unsteady legs, "that's a girl."

The truth was he thought of her as a bit of a freak. He wanted healthy children, not a blind one. He'd sealed away Master X, but…what if there was a new evil? Lily would have to be Red Ranger, and that wasn't possible in her state.

"Jayden?" Cassie knew what he was thinking by his eyes, "can I have a word alone?" The two briskly stepped into the hallway.

"I know, I know," he didn't want her upset again because of his cursed thoughts, "but I'm just trying to keep the world safe here."

"I believe in her," the former Orange Solar Light Ranger smiled thinly, "maybe you should too. You're the one who treats her like you would Clover and Claire. So why couldn't she be Red Ranger just like them?"

"You're right," he looked in through the doorway, "but how will she learn? She can't see the moves or anything. And the symbols…she'll have no harness over them."

As they were talking, Lily was groping urgently. She couldn't find her parents, even though their voices were near. Clover and Claire watched their sister, blinking, not understanding their sister was blind.

"Mommy?" the oldest called weakly, "Mommy? Daddy?"

When they didn't respond, she got angry. She started to feel in drawers, trying to locate something to throw. She suddenly felt something like a phone, and her face lite up. She loved phones and buttons, and she felt a power of homeness jolt in her. Like it belonged in her hand. She made a symbol without knowing it, and suddenly, something huge was over her.

The two twins stared at the HUGE Red spandex on her. One minute she made a weird symbol, and now this?

"Mom!" Claire yelled, "Lily got stuck!"

"She's nothing less than you, and your perfect," the lady spoke as they reentered, hearing their daughter's cry. But before she finished she about died at the sight.

"She tried to morph," he undid her and scooped her up, twirling her around, "good girl, Lillian." She giggled, glad to have her father around.

"And that means that's she nothing less than perfect," Cassie finished, smiling at her wonderful family and soon to be heros.


End file.
